vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Heathcliff
|-|Heathcliff= |-|Kayaba Akihiko= Summary Kayaba Akihiko was the developer and Game Master of the game, Sword Art Online. He also developed the Cardinal System, which runs the game, the Seed, from which all other virtual reality games are built upon, and the Medicuboid, a treatment platform that allows its users to play in VR while being treated upon. He is also the main antagonist of the death game, as the man who trapped all 10,000 players, and is the leader of the strongest guild, Knights of Blood Oath. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Kayaba Akihiko, Heathcliff, Commander (Knights of Blood Oath), Living Legend, Strongest Man, The Paladin Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Male Age: 28 at the end of his life Classification: Human, Game Master (Admin & creator of Sword Art Online) Power and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Regeneration (At least Mid-low in combat. Low-mid over time (All VR avatars can regenerate entire lost limbs, however, it takes time, thus it is not combat applicable). Superior to Kirito as he has Battle Healing completed whereas Kirito doesn't. Note: The stronger the enemy is, the less effective the in combat regen is), Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay), Enhanced Senses (via Hypersense and Distinguish), Light Manipulation (His Divine Sword ability allows him to create a flash of light to blind his foes), Status Effect Inducement (via Crystals), Status Effect Nullification (via Antidote Crystals and Potions), Healing (At least Low-Mid, via Heal Crystals and Potions), Teleportation (via Teleport & Corridor Crystals), Probability Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2), Resistance to Pain (All virtual reality avatars have a pain absorber, which lessens the amount of pain one feels to negligible amounts, even with injuries such as decapitation). Paralysis Inducement, Invulnerability (Only up to the power of the 100th floor boss), and Statistics Amplification (via System Overassist), Existence Erasure (via Object Eraser) via GM Powers Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Considered the strongest man in SAO, and fought on par with Kirito. Took down all of Kirito's health points with one good stab). Can ignore durability with the Object Eraser. Speed: At least Supersonic+ with At least Hypersonic+ combat speed (Blocked all of Kirito's attacks, even his strongest one, in their final battle effortlessly, and Kirito wondered if Heathcliff was taunting him or holding back the entire time they fought in both of their duels. By being the "Strongest Man" in SAO, he should be superior to all the other characters at that point); Higher 'with System Overassist (Made him significantly faster than Kirito, to the point where he moved his shield to block Kirito's sword strike that was centimeters from his face) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(As the highest leveled player in SAO, he should be comparable to Kirito at the very minimum; Outright blocked an attack from the Skull Reaper, the highest level boss at the time) 'Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (Traded blows with Kirito) Durability: At least Large Building level (Took attacks from Kirito); Higher with his tower shield (Kirito commented on how it was too durable. Blocked the Skull Reaper's attack that Kirito was hardpressed to keep at bay without any notable injuries) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with his sword, several meters with dash-type sword skills Standard Equipment: Liberator (His sword and shield combo) *'Liberator:' A weapon set consisting of a one-handed straight sword and a Kite shield in Sword Art Online. The set was owned by the leader of the «Knights of the Blood» guild, Heathcliff, and was used until the end of the game. His «Unique Skill», «Holy Sword», allowed him to freely switch between offense and defense, creating a near impenetrable defense in battle. The sword, when not in use, is attached to inner side of the shield and the shield can also be used to hit targets. Intelligence: At least Genius. He is undoubtedly the smartest man in the series, being the creator of the world's first virtual reality headset, as well as the first virtual reality multiplayer role-playing game, which became the model for all VRMMO games that would follow. He knows all the ins and outs of his creation, including the Cardinal System, a self-running AI that can create in-game events by basing it off the internet, and the sword skills that he created for each and every weapon in the game, which range in the thousands, demonstrating his elastic memory. Additionally, he is skilled at swordplay, seeing as how as he was able to keep pace with Kirito, and was considered the strongest player in SAO. Weaknesses: Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power. The Object Eraser does not immediately erase something, as it takes a few seconds before the thing being erased to disappear. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Outside System Skills Outside System Skills (OuSS): As its name suggests, are skills that are the users own, unlike sword skills and magic that are provided for by the game engine. *'Switch:' A technique where two Players switch positions in-between an enemy's attack to recover Hit Points, chain attacks together without worrying about an aftercast delay, and/or burden the learning abilities of enemies if they are AIs. *'Hypersense:' The act of sensing hostile intention or killer intent, allowing the user to somehow react to attacks done outside of their field of vision. *'Distinguish:' Allows the user to eliminate background noise to focus on unnatural or certain sounds around the user. *'Sword Skill Imitation:' Imitating the user of Sword Skills without the system's assistance, removing the aftercast delay, but sacrificing the power and speed of the actual skill. Sword Skills Sword Skills (SS): A series of movements that allows the user to attack much faster than they normally could, but the movements required to perform the Sword Skill are fixed and cannot be canceled by the user after they begin performing it. Contrary to their name, Sword Skills do not have to be used with a sword. Also, note that these may not be all of Heathcliff's Sword Skills, but simply most of the ones he has been shown to use. *(SS) Divine Sword: A skill that allows Healthcliff to blind his opponents with light. Admin Skills Admin Skills: As the name suggests, these skills are reserved exclusively for admins of the game. *'System Overassist:' It allows him to temporarily massively speed up his movement to the point that he moved his shield that was knocked to the side, to block Kirito's attack that was already at arm's length to his face. *'Object Eraser:' A Game Master tool in Sword Art Online used to remove any object in the game. Once summoned, crimson flames come forth, coiling out of the user's arm until it takes the form of a sword. The Object Eraser takes the form of an oversized, flaming, crimson-red greatsword with a purplish cross-guard and pommel, and a dark red grip. Due to being a GM tool, the sword is capable of erasing any object that it is used against, even if the object is a boss monster that would be impossible to beat. Although the tool's effect is not instant, it only takes mere seconds for the object to be destroyed in its entirety. The tool may also cause the target to be engulfed in a ball of flames before being destroyed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Art Online Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Regeneration Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Antagonists Category:Paralysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 8